


Undercover Rhapsody

by lumiere42



Series: Songs For Flinging Barware: General Hospital Filk [6]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: Attempted Murder, Filk, Gen, General Mob Stuff, Murder, Song Parody, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3980188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumiere42/pseuds/lumiere42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little filk about Jordan Ashford's and Jason "Jake Barnes" Morgan's ridiculous. . . er . . . exciting lives undercover in the Mob, and all the improbable events that follow. To the tune of Queen's "Bohemian Rhapsody."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undercover Rhapsody

I'm in the mob life  
It's very plain to see  
Working for Julian  
Then working for Sonny

Nobody sees  
Me meeting Anna Devane  
My real job title  
Is DEA

Because I'm top-secret L.E.O.  
Fake lowest of the low  
Corinthos or Jerome,   
Doesn't make a difference to me . . .   
To me

Anna  
I just killed a man  
He shot into my bed  
I drew my gun and now he's dead

Anna  
I'm in deep shit now  
But you have gone with Duke to run away

Undercover (with the mobsters!)  
I didn't wanna kill that guy  
Don't anybody spill the beans to T.J.  
Carry on, carry on,  
As if I am just a mobster

His name's Jake  
At least we think  
He has no memory  
Gets hit on by Liz and Carly

Now he's infiltrating  
The Jerome clan  
It's ironic 'cause he was a hit man, too

Jason!   
(How the mighty have fallen!)  
He didn't shoot that Scottish guy!  
He'll wish he'd never stayed in Port Charles at all!

I see a little orange mobster with man boobs  
Corinthos! Corinthos!  
"But I only sell coffee!"  
Dude, I know you're lying,  
Don't even be trying me!

Dumbass Jake, he found a crime scene  
Picked up someone else's gun  
Now he's in ja-a-a-a-il

Duke tried to order me executed  
At the last second, he couldn't do it  
Called off the hit, but the guy didn't hear

I come clean, T.J.'s shocked  
"Mom, please let Shawn go!"  
I cannot!  
"Mom, will you please let Shawn go?"  
I cannot!  
"Come on, Mom, will you just let Shawn go?"  
I cannot!  
"God damn, Mom, will you just let Shawn go?"  
I CANNOT!  
"Will you let Shawn go?"  
I CANNOT!  
"Let him go!"  
THEY WILL NEVER EVER EVER LET HIM GO!

(I - kind - of - wish - they'd - let - Shawn - go!)

Oh mama cop, mama cop,  
Mama cop, what's the point?  
'Cause everyone always exonerates  
Sonny  
Sonny  
SONNY!!!

So someone killed Duke Lavery and it was sad!  
Anna went rogue, shot Carlos - hey, wait, is that bad?  
Ohhhh shiiiit,  
That was malice aforethought!  
She's gotta call Sloane,  
Get this corpse off of Pier 54!

Being undercover  
Really kinda sucks  
I hope nothing final,  
Nothing fatal happens . . . to meeee.

(Anything for sweeps week . . . )

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I own nothing copyrighted herein. Homage, no $$$ made.


End file.
